


B'reshith

by Quill18



Series: Voices of Genosha [6]
Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Gen, Genosha, Podfic, Romani Character, dadneto, genosha has free health care, magda is mentioned, magneto loves his wife a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Alive only because of age extension treatments and infertile from the Shoah, Magda Eisenhardt devises a new method to produce children.Magnus Eisenhardt aka Magneto announces to Genosha new family building options rolling out in Genosha's health care system.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Series: Voices of Genosha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396801
Kudos: 8





	B'reshith

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The biotech side of things is starting to appear in the series. Magda's public role as Empress and private role as doctor is split here, two seperate identities. She keeps her face hidden in her public role as Empress, to keep people from trying to assassinate her in private life.

[PODFIC RECORDING HERE.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hxWk-TeCUwY_T2Re4ObXK1pwmfWrlaux/view)

Footnotes:

[Forced Romani sterilization is a real thing. ](https://encyclopedia.ushmm.org/content/en/article/genocide-of-european-roma-gypsies-1939-1945)

\----

Transcript:

“Citizens, Residents, Visitors,

Our health services has a new family planning option, for those unable to start a family in the traditional genetic manner. For those of the same sex, for those who are infertile, sterilized against their will by the humans, or have no wish to use their own biological womb or employ a surrogate, I am proud to announce there is now another alternative to what nature blessed us with.

It is all thanks to my beloved wife and your Empress, Magda. Your wise Empress developed this, out of need and spite for she was forcefully sterilized during the Shoah.

While lab-grown wombs have been an option for decades, there are those among us who are unwilling or unable to carry a child, weather it be for health, age or personal reasons.

With our wish to start a family, my lovely Magda came up with the perfect solution.

Gestation vats. 

They are now available in the main Health Centers. They will be phased onto the entire healthcare system over the coming weeks and months. Those from near-extinct peoples, survivors of genocide and forced sterilization will be given first priority.

Your little one will be kept safe and hidden in the genetic engineering facilities, gestating in a synthetic incubator that perfectly mimics the uterine conditions of Homo Superior and Homo Sapiens. 

To uplift ourselves from traditional human expectations and cultural restrictions, those who wish to reproduce by self-cloning and/or produce children in polyamorous families will be allowed. Full details on the legalities and practicalities will be provided to those who choose to pursue this avenue on family building.

Genosha.

We protect our own."

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
Writer/Quill18/EelWaffles:  
Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
Tikkum Olam- Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/  
Twine Games: https://eelwaffles.itch.io/
> 
> Magneto/Radmax525: https://twitter.com/radmax525?lang=en
> 
> Sound Editor/Cass: https://twitter.com/JestersOrders?lang=en


End file.
